Regresen con vida
by Titanthetys
Summary: Cuando una señal de un paquete de recursos llega, se envía a la flota de Furutaka, Kiso y Tenryuu a investigar qué la ha activado, lo que no saben es lo peligroso que es el enemigo contra el que se enfrentarán ahí. Una misión casi imposible en la que, si no tienen cuidado, correrán el riesgo de no volver a su hogar.
1. Chapter 1

**Regresen con vida**

La explosión fue demasiado fuerte, ninguna consiguió evitarla. Las tres mujeres salieron despedidas a distintas direcciones, Tenryuu no pudo mantener su espada sostenida y, al volar dos metros en el aire, se perdió en el agua. Kiso desapareció en medio de la explosión, mientras que Furutaka había caído a tres metros de distancia de la flota. Su equipamiento resultó gravemente herido, sus cañones habían sido inutilizados, pero lo peor fue el hecho de que, al intentar levantarse, sus piernas dejaron de responder. Todo el daño había conseguido neutralizar sus movimientos, y en cuestión de segundos fue rodeada por un grupo de abisales, entre destructores clase I, cruceros ligeros clase He y cruceros pesados clase Ri.

Uno de los enemigos se adelantó a Tenryuu, una mujer con piel pálida, cabello largo y peinadoe n forma de coletas que caían a los lados de su cuerpo y se alargaban hasta sus muslos. Los mechones al frente cubrían la mitad derecha de su rostro, pero no alcanzaban a esconder el ojo izquierdo, de color rojo que miraba con gran ira y sadismo el cuerpo de la abatida mujer que nada más podía mantenerse arrodillada, con la mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho por el dolor que el daño le provocó.

Una mueca de satisfacción invadió el rostro de la abisal, estaba disfrutando de la victoria y de tener en sus filas, en unas horas, a tres compañeras nuevas.

Sin más preámbulo, pues había torturado lo suficiente a la mujer, alzó su brazo derecho que terminaba en la forma de una garra con filos muy pronunciados y se preparó para clavar sus inhumanas armas en la carne de la contraria y abrir fuego con sus cañones de 20cm, ya había desperdiciado tiempo, y no iba a perder más.

Los cañones de Tenryuu seguían funcionales, pero el problema que la mantenía en esa posición era su visión. En medio de las explosiones enemigas, una alcanzó su ojo y entorpeció por un rato su visión, estaba a oscuras, pero sus instintos le decían que su hora había llegado, que todo lo que hizo antes de salir del puerto es por lo que sería recordada.

Para la abatida mujer, el tiempo se alargó, pudo ver en su memoria los recuerdos de las misiones que había terminado, satisfactoriamente, con las otras dos compañeras que, seguramente, sufrirían el mismo destino. Por alguna razón, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tenryuu, había aceptado su destino, peleó hasta el final, el enemigo fue mucho más listo que ella y consiguió tenerla en ese estado muy grave.

La abisal no esperó más, adelantó su garra contra el crucero. Lo último que se pudo escuchar fue una violenta explosión y una columna de agua alzándose, después de eso, el silencio volvió a reinar en las aguas.

–Las he llamado aquí hoy porque son en las que más confianza tengo dentro del puerto –El almirante habló.

– ¡Sí, señor! –Tres voces respondieron al unísono.

Tres mujeres permanecían de pie, en la posición fundamental de firmes para recibir la información del encargo al que irían en las siguientes horas.

Hasta la derecha, cerca de las ventanas, una mujer se mantenía firme, con una mirada bondadosa e inocente. Uno de sus ojos era de color café claro, el otro poseía un muy curioso tono más claro, casi parecía como si, en cualquier momento, fuera a desprender una luz para buscar en la oscuridad. Vestía un uniforme tradicional de marinero y un traje de licra sobre su torso, estómago, cadera, muslos y brazo derecho. Su cabello café lo había arreglado con dos horquillas, la primera clase del crucero pesado Furutaka, Furutaka.

La segunda, en medio, se mantenía inmóvil, una mirada confiada y una sonrisa a medio labio que delataba cuán emocionada le hacía sentir la información que recibirían. De cabello corto con mechones que cubren su ojo izquierdo, que resguarda con un parche, mejillas y orejas de una coloración morada. El único ojo que se veía, de color amarillo brillante, husmeaba los objetos de la oficina, aunque cada cierto tiempo llegaba a mirar al almirante para escuchar atentamente. Portaba un suéter negro encima de una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto, falda negra, guantes y medias del mismo color junto con una corbata a medio anudar.

La tercera, de pie hasta el lado izquierdo, era una mujer que, a diferencia de las otras dos, poseía una mirada seria y decidida, aunque nada más se alcanzara a ver su ojo izquierdo, pues el otro estaba cubierto con un parche, de color verde azulado, similar al del cabello medio que cubría su nuca, mejillas y orejas, sin viento se podía ver que la longitud total le llegaba hasta los hombros. Vestía un uniforme de marinero, igual que Furutaka, pero el diseño era más parecido a la clase Kuma, un sombrero tipo boina, de color blanco y negro, descansaba sobre su cabeza, y una capa abrochada en su cuello, de color negro en el exterior y vino en el interior, que cubría la parte derecha de su cuerpo y completaba su atuendo.

La oficina en donde se encontraban tenía paredes de color crema, piso de madera, sobre el cual descansaba una alfombra verde circular. Al lado derecho de la entrada había un librero con una gran variedad de libros, la mayor parte de tácticas de guerra y combate cuerpo a cuerpo y armado, pero si se veía de cerca, uno podría encontrar unas novelas. Al frente del librero, justo delante de las ventanas grandes de marco de madera, desde las cuales se podía ver el campo de entrenamiento de las instalaciones, había una silla con un escritorio pequeño, reservado para la secretaria del almirante. Al frente de la entrada, a unos cinco metros de distancia, se podía encontrar un escritorio grande con varios papeles encima, unas plumas y planos, justo atrás había una silla que mantenía una buena proporción con el mueble. Justo detrás, en la pared, se veían colgadas un par de espadas, cruzadas, a modo de trofeo, y al lado derecho, una ventana más, desde la cual se podía ver el océano.

La última persona presente en la habitación era el almirante, un hombre maduro, con ojos que desbordaban seguridad, confianza y decisión. Si alguien los miraba de frente, podían saber cuándo iba en serio su discurso, y es que sus ojos siempre fueron honestos. Su cabello era corto, como lo pedía el reglamento, de color negro y cubierto con una gorra militar en la cual se marcaba con una insignia su rango. Vestía un uniforme blanco con botones amarillos, el cual, en el lado izquierdo, marcaba también su rango, así como en sus hombros, su calzado tenía un color similar, pero no usaba guantes, de otro modo no podría sostener bien una pluma.

–Hace unas horas recibimos una señal de emergencia en el sector 2-4 de nuestra jurisdicción, no tenemos claro de qué se trata, pero es posible que se trate de un paquete de provisiones que desapareció hace unos días –El almirante llevó sus manos a la espalda y tomó con su mano izquierda su muñeca derecha para mantenerla ahí.

–No sabemos cómo se activó esa señal, es posible que haya sido el trabajo de las abisales y que esto sea una trampa…pero no podemos descartar la necesidad de recursos, así como también la importancia de tener bajo control todo el sector. Lo que nos indica esa señal es que alguna abisal se atrevió a violar el perímetro e ingresó a nuestra área, no podemos permitir que se sienta muy cómoda, podría haber consecuencias más adelante –El hombre extendió un mapa sobre el escritorio e indicó con su mano un círculo rojo.

–Aquí está el área al que irán, su misión será buscar alguna señal de abisales y eliminarlas, confío en que lo lograrán, pero, si el enemigo es muy peligroso, no duden en retirarse, en dicho caso se enviará más adelante una mayor flota a terminar con esto. Los recursos, por esta ocasión, serán secundarios, pueden regresar sin ellos, lo más importante es evitar que las abisales intenten recuperar esta zona –Habiendo terminado la información, el almirante dirigió a las tres mujeres que, por unos segundos, miraron la dirección en el mapa y luego le devolvieron la mirada.

– ¿Alguna duda?

– ¡Ninguna! –Las tres mujeres volvieron a responder al unísono.

–Bien, en ese caso, saldrán a las 1500 horas, por favor, hagan todos los preparativos necesarios antes de salir.

– ¡Sí, señor!

–Pueden retirarse entonces.

Las tres mujeres dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la puerta, primero salió Kiso, luego Tenryuu y al final Furutaka, mas ella fue detenida por una última orden:

–Furutaka, te encargo el objetivo más importante…que todas regresen con vida.

–Entendido, me aseguraré de que así sea, almirante, puede confiar en mí –Sin más que decir, se retiró. Esas palabras fueron suficientes como para hacer que una suave sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del hombre.

El resto de la mañana y el mediodía pasaron rápido, pero cada una tuvo un modo distinto de hacer sus preparativos: Furutaka pasó tiempo con su hermana Kako y, en otro momento, regresó a la oficina del almirante para repasar la misión y memorizar los planos. Kiso permaneció revisando su equipamiento, se quería asegurar de que todo estuviera en orden, por lo que fue común verla en la fábrica, mientras que Tenryuu estuvo practicando con su espada en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, la simple idea de salir a una misión así de importante hacía que su sangre hirviera con emoción, para ella fue más difícil esperar.

Eventualmente, la hora llegó, las tres mujeres se encontraron en la salida, donde se colocaron todo su equipamiento para salir: Furutaka llevó su par de cañones dobles de 20.3cm, un radar y un montaje cuádruple de torpedos de 61cm. Tenryuu cargó con su arma naval de 14cm, cañones anti-aéreos de 12.7cm y torpedos de oxígeno de 61cm junto con su espada larga, enfundada del lado derecho de su cadera. Kiso fue equipada con torpedos de oxígeno de 61cm, un radar aéreo tipo 13, un cañón automático triple de 25mm y su espada enfundada al lado izquierdo de su cadera.

Las compuertas pesadas de la salida comenzaron a abrirse, el sol fue lo primero que ingresó, la brisa marina lo siguió y, entonces, por los altavoces del recinto se escuchó la voz del almirante.

–Recuerden sus objetivos, eliminar al enemigo y, de ser posible, recuperar los recursos, si son demasiados, o el enemigo es muy fuerte no duden en regresar.

– ¡Entendido! –Las tres respondieron.

–Confío en ustedes, ¡avancen!

–Crucero pesado, Furutaka, ¡saliendo! –Con esas palabras, la primera de las tres comenzó a deslizarse por el agua hasta salir por las compuertas.

–De esto estaba hablando, ¡vamos! –La segunda salió apenas un segundo después, tanta fue la emoción de comenzar a deslizarse que no resistió la tentación de desenvainar su espada y sostenerla con la mano izquierda.

– ¡Les enseñaré lo que significa pelear de verdad! –A los pocos segundos, la tercera salió por las compuertas y siguió a las otras dos.

La formación fue sencilla, Furutaka al centro, Kiso a su lado derecho y Tenryuu a su lado izquierdo, de ese modo podrían moverse rápidamente y defender al centro con ayuda de sus torpedos.

El sol brillaba con gran intensidad, el agua estaba tranquila y el viento tarareaba, las tres mujeres se dieron la oportunidad de sonreír y respirar hondo para disfrutar del ambiente. Tras de ellas las pesadas compuertas se cerraron, entonces ellas dirigieron su rumbo a la zona designada. Todo apuntaba a que sería una misión sencilla, pero ninguna esperó lo que sucedería después.

 **Mensaje del autor:**

 **Bien, esto es el inicio de una gran historia, créanme, ya la tengo bien planeada, aunque tengo problemas con el final, espero no joda todo lo que sucederá mientras este trío pelea por regresar a casa.**

 **Siempre se me hizo muy interesante cómo es que Tenryuu y Kiso son geniales, adoro los personajes con parches en el ojo. (No todos, obviamente)**

 **No fue sino hasta que vi una imagen de Furutaka con Tenryuu y otra de Furutaka, Tenryuu y Kiso viéndose geniales, que decidí escribir algo sobre ellas.**

 **Mi contribución al fandom será esta historia, muy basada en el juego, aquellos que lo hayan probado podrán entender unas referencias, los demás, por favor, disfruten de la historia.**

 **Espero me dejen sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas constructivas para poder mejorar mi redacción y la calidad de la historia.**

 **Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, yo nada más pensé en la historia.**

 **Por lo mientras, es todo de mi parte.**

 **Iré actualizando cada dos o tres días, dependiendo de cuánto le interese a la gente la historia y de cuánto quiera terminar de escribir esto, muchas gracias, nos veremos en otro capítulo, espero yo.**

 **Se despide el escritor.**

 **TitanThetys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Regresen con vida 2**

La primera hora de continua navegación no reveló nada, el océano estaba completamente tranquilo, ni siquiera se alcanzó a ver nube alguna que quisiera bloquear el sol. Nada más eran ellas y el sereno mar, lo que no era problema para dos de las enviadas, que mantenían su mente enfocada en el objetivo, quien no podía soportar la espera era la del ojo amarillo que sostenía con fuerza el mango de su espada.

–Si me hubieran dicho que iba a ser así de tedioso, no habría aceptado venir… -Una Tenryuu desesperada habló.

–Fueron órdenes directas del almirante, Tenryuu, no podías rechazar la misión –Kiso respondió de inmediato, para ella, quejas así no tenían lugar durante las expediciones.

–Pero vamos, él dijo que habrían abisales por el área, ¿cómo es que no hemos visto alguna hasta ahora? –Volvió a quejarse.

–El almirante dijo que era posible, no que era completamente segura su presencia, será mejor que nos mantengamos alerta en caso de que algo extraño suceda.

–El almirante dijo…el almirante lo otro, molestas cuando hablas tanto del almirante, Kiso, deberías aprender a no seguir todas las órdenes al pie de la letra.

–Fuimos entrenadas para obedecer, Tenryuu, si no puedes entender siquiera eso, puede que los superiores comiencen a cuestionar tu posición en este lugar.

– ¿Qué estás insinuando Kiso? –Tenryuu miró fijamente a la contraria y se acercó a ella, con la hoja de la espada sobre su hombro izquierdo, lista para ser utilizada.

–Lo que escuchaste –No se mostró impresionada por la mujer, simplemente respondió sin problema alguno y sin rodeos.

– ¿Quieres pelear aquí? No me molestaría liberar un poco de tensión contigo.

Ante tal invitación, Kiso llevó su mano derecha al mango de su espada, no le estaba agradando ese comportamiento, y quizás era hora de darle una lección a esa rebelde.

–Ahora que lo pienso… –Furutaka intervino –Ustedes siempre están cargando espadas, ¿alguna vez han tenido que pelear con ellas?

–Si no la uso, no considero buena la operación, tengo que destruir a algún abisal con mi hoja para sentirme bien conmigo misma –Tenryuu sonrió orgullosa de sus palabras.

–Siempre he considerado que peleo mejor cuerpo a cuerpo, después de todo, combatir significa ir con todo hacia el enemigo, ¿no? –Una sonrisa pareció formarse en el rostro de Kiso al terminar, y Furutaka pudo suspirar tranquila por haber evitado una pelea innecesaria.

– ¿Alguna vez han peleado con dos espadas a la vez? –Furutaka dirigió su mirada a las dos compañeras, quienes miraron sus sables y luego negaron con la cabeza.

–Tengo suficiente con una, aunque debo aceptar que se vería genial hacer algo así, quizás en otra misión pida que me den otra arma…aunque, si Kiso lo considerara, podría prestarme la suya y así podré tener la gloria –dirigió su vista a la contraria, bufó antes de responderle.

–Un soldado jamás presta ni suelta su arma, para nosotras, nuestro armamento es como nuestra familia, si yo te pidiera que me prestaras a Tatsuta, ¿lo harías?

Tenryuu desvió la mirada y permaneció en silencio por la pregunta, eso le permitió a Kiso continuar.

–Creo que sería más sencillo que yo te quitara la tuya, Tenryuu…

– ¡Ja! Para hacer tal cosa tendrías que arrebatarla de mi frío cadáver –Respondió.

–Quizás lo considere… –Las dos volvieron a acercarse, dispuestas a desenvainar sus hojas para batirse a duelo.

– ¡Guarden silencio! –Furutaka ordenó – ¿Lo escuchan? El radar está detectando movimiento…

Ambas mujeres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y decidieron poner atención, el radar que llevó Kiso comenzó a reportar señales también, y eso la obligó a mirar al cielo. Un cumulonimbo se acercaba a lo lejos y, de su interior, pudo notar cómo pequeños aviones comenzaban a salir.

– ¡Detecto unidades aéreas y un cumulonimbos! –Declaró la mujer.

–Yo estoy recogiendo la señal de unos destructores… –Agregó Furutaka.

–Excelente –Tenryuu sonrió –Ya se habían tardado en aparecer.

–Furutaka, ¿qué tan lejos estamos de la señal recibida? –Kiso dirigió su pregunta a la líder de la flota.

–A dos kilómetros, aproximadamente.

–No estamos muy lejos, pero se me hace extraño que hayan unidades aéreas a esta distancia.

–Podríamos estarnos enfrentando a un portaaviones, tengan mucho cuidado, si nos rodean con ellos no saldremos endebles.

Las dos compañeras asintieron.

–No se están dirigiendo aquí, es posible que no hayamos sido detectadas todavía –Tenryuu vigiló atentamente el movimiento de los aviones enemigos.

–Mantengan la cabeza abajo, intentaremos alejarnos un poco. Si nos alcanza la cumulonimbo estaremos impedidas en la visión –La flota entonces mantuvo un perfil bajo y, en silencio, se dirigieron a la izquierda para alejarse de la nube, con información como esa tendrían suficiente como para que el almirante considerara enviar una flota más preparada para el combate aéreo.

Avanzaron por medio kilómetro sin problema alguno, el viento ayudó al hacer que la nube se alejara también, lo que levantó una carga de Furutaka, con eso fuera del camino podrían continuar con el camino sin mayor tribulación.

–Entonces, Kiso, cuando encontremos a los enemigos, ¿te parece ver quién consigue eliminar más? –Tenryuu volvió a hablar, usó un tono muy confiado para decir esas palabras que, sin duda, consiguieron la atención de la contraria.

– Esas son palabras muy confiadas para alguien que tiene un armamento obsoleto.

– ¿Obsoleto? No estés bromeando.

–La recarga todavía es manual, eso hace que seas más lenta a la hora de pelear a distancia con tus armas, supongo que por eso prefieres usar la espada también.

– ¡V-voy a hacer que te tragues esas palabras! –Tenryuu preparó la hoja de su espada y cargó contra Kiso sin pensarlo, la otra nada más necesitó impulsarse con su equipamiento hacia atrás para evitarla.

– ¡No huyas, cobarde! –Tenryuu volvió a seguir con su espada desenvainada a la otra compañera, pero en ninguna ocasión consiguió que su arma alcanzara el cuerpo ajeno.

– ¡Ustedes, quédense quietas de una vez! –Furutaka volvió a regañarlas, tuvo que girar su cabeza para mirarlas por sobre su hombro. Bajo esa orden directa, las dos dejaron de moverse, pero entonces, con la vista periférica, alcanzó a notar algo debajo del agua.

–N-no puede ser… –Dijo antes de que una explosión la alcanzara. El agua se alzó cerca de unos tres metros en el aire y la onda expansiva fue suficiente como para obligar a las otras dos miembros de la flota a retirarse dos metros.

– ¡Furutaka! –Las otras dos gritaron su nombre, pero por unos segundos no hubo más que silencio.

–N-necesitarás más que un torpedo para hundirme –La voz de la líder se volvió a escuchar mientras el agua se retiraba, eso permitió que Tenryuu y Kiso suspiraran con tranquilidad. Su atuendo nada más se había ensuciado por la explosión, además de eso, su cuerpo no había sufrido alguna herida seria.

Se pudo notar otro torpedo dirigirse a ella, pero ahora que estaba al pendiente del enemigo, fue sencillo esquivar el ataque y dar una orden:

– ¡Tenryuu, Kiso, submarino a las 11!

Las dos mujeres asintieron, pero Tenryuu fue la que esbozó una sonrisa y, sin dudarlo, se acercó para arrojar dos de sus torpedos que, junto con el de Kiso, no permitieron que el enemigo consiguiera emerger a la superficie.

Una explosión y una columna de agua se alzaron por cerca de cinco metros por unos segundos, después de eso, ya no se detectó más movimiento del enemigo, entonces la tres en la flota pudieron respirar hondo.

–Sé que a veces pelean demasiado ustedes dos, pero les voy a pedir que, por el resto de la operación, estén quietas, no completaremos nada si siguen comportándose así –Furutaka volvió a encarar a las dos, quienes bajaron la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

–L-lo siento, pondré más atención la próxima vez… -Tenryuu fue la única que se disculpó, pues, en el último segundo, Kiso volteó al lado derecho.

– ¡Ataque aéreo! –Exclamó, luego se adelantó para empujar a Furutaka del área donde estaba.

La líder de la flota, por el impacto inesperado, terminó despedida cerca de cuatro metros, mientras que Kiso colocó ambos brazos, en forma de cruz, frente a su rostro, a modo de defensa de las balas y del torpedo que había tirado uno de los aviones enemigos.

Varias explosiones y columnas de agua se alzaron alrededor de la mujer, quedó envuelta entre todo el ataque y no se pudo ver más de ella durante la acometida.

– ¡Van a pagar por eso! –Tenryuu se apresuró al frente, apuntó su arma y cañones a los aviones enemigos – ¡Este es el ataque de Tenryuu-sama! ¡Toma esto! –Sus armas comenzaron a abrir fuego, bajo sus ataques la infantería aérea no consiguió resistir demasiado.

Furutaka se le unió segundos después para eliminar a los restantes, sin embargo, pronto consiguieron ver a dos portaaviones clase Wo acercándose.

–Parece que nos descubrieron…

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? –La voz de Kiso se volvió a escuchar. El agua se calmó lo suficiente como para permitir que la guerrera surgiera de entre el tumulto. A diferencia de Furutaka, que nada más había manchado su uniforme, el suyo estaba más dañado, su capa tenía varios agujeros por las balas que lo atravesaron, así como su estómago presentaba unas quemaduras leves, pero los brazos eran lo que más llamaba la atención, tenían un daño mayor a comparación de su cuerpo y, aun así, permaneció de pie y lista para combatir.

– ¡Sus ataques son muy débiles! –Los torpedos de Kiso se alinearon y, al adoptar una posición cómoda, lanzó seis de ellos, tres dirigidos a cada una de las portaaviones.

A pesar de que los aviones intentaron acercarse para continuar dañándolas, los continuos disparos de Furutaka y Tenryuu fueron más que suficientes para evitar que avanzaran por más de seis metros, y en los siguientes segundos un par de explosiones, ahora más violentas, borraron de la superficie a los dos enemigos que se habían presentado, sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo para celebrar la victoria.

Una alarma llamó la atención de Furutaka, una señal venía desde su espalda, y eran varios objetivos. La sorpresa invadió sus ojos en cuanto dio media vuelta:

Toda una flota de abisales se acercaba a ellas a toda velocidad. El radar detectó destructores de clase I, torpederos clase Chi, cruceros ligeros clase He y cruceros pesados clase Ri, pero, lo que más le impresionó, fue la gran señal que detectó justo al frente de todos los enemigos: A toda velocidad, con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercaba una abisal.

Era una mujer, como ellas, pero con una piel tan pálida como la nieve que cubre el puerto en invierno, cabello largo y peinado en dos colas que caían a los lados de su cabeza y se extendían hasta sus muslos, los mechones en el fleco que usaba eran suficientes como para cubrir toda la mitad derecha de su rostro. El ojo visible era rojo, no sólo cargaba una ira incontrolable, sino también un aura sádica que se podía sentir nada más con mirarla fijamente. Portaba poca ropa, una chaqueta, ropa interior y botas negras, sus brazos eran mucho más grandes que los normales, tenían la forma de garras con un filo muy pronunciado, sobre sus muñecas y brazos se podían ver cañones dobles de 20cm y, al lado izquierdo y derecho de su cuerpo, descansaba su equipamiento cañones triples de 40cm.

Furutaka quedó paralizada nada más con verla, no supo qué orden dar en el momento. Huir hubiera sido lo mejor, pues el enemigo era mucho más fuerte de lo que habían esperado, tanta fue la sorpresa que la líder nada más pudo murmurar una cosa:

–So...Southern...Demon...*

*Demonio del sur.

 **Mensajes:**

 **Bien, segundo capítulo, celebremos. Wooo. (?)**

 **Ya, en serio, aquí comienzan los problemas con la aparición de Southern Demon (Demonio del sur). Tuve unos cuantos problemas para decidir si traducía o no el nombre del enemigo. Digo, lo he hecho con las armas y equipamientos, así que se me hizo fácil pensar que podría traducir su nombre igual.**

 **El problema era que "Demonio sureño" se me hacía gracioso (?) y "Demonio Austral" no tenía el impacto necesario. No se me ocurrió "Demonio del Sur" sino hasta que el Major me lo comentó (Gracias por eso, Major), y ese sí suena más amenazador que "Demonio sureño", pero al final decidí dejar el nombre en inglés, estoy seguro de que el fandom la conoce mejor así que en español.**

 **De igual forma, dejé su nombre en una diminuta nota. Espero disfruten del segundo capítulo, cualquier cosa, pueden dejar review, me ayudan a mejorar posibles errores a futuro.**

 **Es todo por el momento.**

 **Se despide el autor.**

 **TitanThetys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Regresen con vida 3**

–Furutaka, creo que lo mejor sería retirarnos, el enemigo nos supera en número, y no dudo que en poder también…

– ¿Qué sucede, Kiso? ¿Tienes miedo de unos abisales? –Tenryuu comentó en burla y luego sonrió, no fue difícil para ella mirar en dirección al enemigo –Te aseguro que yo puedo dar más miedo que ella…

– ¡No es momento para ser creída, Tenryuu! –Exclamó Kiso –Sé que el objetivo era eliminar a los enemigos, pero esto es más de lo que podemos manejar, además, mira el cielo, no falta mucho para que anochezca.

– ¿Una pelea nocturna? Eso lo hace mejor, ¿no te emociona pelear de noche?

–Puedo jurar que suenas igual a ella… –Suspiró, luego volvió a Furutaka y le sacudió los hombros – ¡Reacciona!

Pasó unos segundos en silencio hasta que pudo asentir lentamente con la cabeza, luego dirigió sus ojos al de Kiso. Parecía mirarla, pero se podía notar un cierto vacío causado por la sorpresa de ver al enemigo en tal número, no había duda que quedó estupefacta ante la presencia del peligro devastador.

–S-sí…tienes razón Kiso…mejor retirarnos ahora, el almirante enviará más flotas para que se encarguen de esto –No fue tardado que se siguiera la nueva orden, aunque Tenryuu se veía reacia a aceptar ello.

El trío dio media vuelta y navegó de regreso a la base, pero nada más consiguieron avanzar por 100 metros antes de que unos submarinos clase Yo las detuvieran. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que más destructores clase Ha y Ni, ninguno estaba atacando, pero sí mandaban disparos de advertencia cada que alguna de ellas intentaba pasarlos de largo. Ciertamente no las iban a dejar ir fácilmente.

– ¿Ésta es la trampa de la que habló el almirante? –Preguntó en voz alta la líder de la flota, después giró su cuerpo para comprobar sus sospechas, el enemigo se había movido lo suficiente como para estar nuevamente en su campo de visión.

–No parece que nos dejen ir sin pelear… –Declaró Kiso con amargura. Al menos Tenryuu era la única que parecía alegre con esas palabras.

–Perfecto, les demostraremos lo que sucede cuando se meten con nosotras –Tenryuu apuntó sus cañones al frente y preparó la hoja de su espada curva, nada le quitó la sonrisa del rostro.

–No creo que haya otra opción…Kiso, prepárate para combatir… –A pesar de haber dado la orden, se pudo notar un tono amargo por ello.

La otra compañera asintió y alistó sus cañones junto con su sable, respiró hondo y aguardó a una oportunidad para atacar.

Furutaka, por su parte, apuntó los cañones en su espalda en dirección a la abisal, luego removió los seguros en el arma de su brazo derecho y se preparó para comenzar con un enfrentamiento.

Mientras tanto, la contrincante, esa abisal se acercaba a alta velocidad. Cada metro que la distancia era cortada, su sonrisa se hacía más grande y, al estar a diez metros de distancia, se detuvo, la flota que la acompañaba comenzó a desperdigarse y rodear a las tres mujeres, de esa forma las mantuvieron dentro de un círculo de más de treinta metros de radio.

–Hm… ¿Cincuenta contra tres?…suena justo…

–Tenryuu, este no es un enemigo normal, esto es mucho más fuerte, no creo que nos hayamos enfrentado a una de ellas antes –Habló Kiso.

–Kiso tiene razón, no será una pelea sencilla… –Agregó Furutaka.

– ¿Y eso importa? –El crucero se adelantó dos metros –Si sangra, podemos con ella…

Las otras dos permanecieron en silencio, pues antes de que pudieran responder, la risa del enemigo se escuchó. No era algo natural, sonaba como una risa completamente desquiciada, perteneciente a una persona que ha visto y provocado innumerables muertes. Nada más eso fue suficiente como para hacer que un escalofrío corriera por la espalda de la líder.

–Todas ustedes…son muy fáciles de manipular… -Habló –Nada más basta derribar un avión y vienen…como una colonia de hormigas que sale a defender su hogar…nada más para encontrarse con una lupa contra la que no pueden combatir…

– ¿Crees que esas palabras conseguirán asustarnos? –Kiso fue la primera en responder.

–Las palabras no te sacarán del problema en el que te has metido, abisal –Tenryuu siguió con la respuesta, mas Furutaka fue la única que decidió permanecer en silencio.

–Oh…esto se está poniendo interesante…dos cruceros con agallas y uno pesado que prefiere quedarse callada… –Volvió a reír, luego miró a las tres fijamente –Creo entender por qué la pesada no habla… Tú –Se dirigió a Furutaka –Sabes de lo que somos capaces, ¿no es así?

La líder volvió a permanecer en completo silencio, no iba a dar información alguna al enemigo, mas esa conducta nada más consiguió que una sonrisa satisfecha apareciera en el rostro de la demonio.

–Es lo que pensé…

–Descuida Furutaka, somos en las que más confía el almirante, él sabe que somos capaces de hacer esto –Kiso trató de levantarle el ánimo a la líder, pero esas palabras no consiguieron el efecto deseado.

– ¿Almirante? Así que él las envió…entiendo, entiendo –La abisal asintió para sí –quieren volver con su adorado almirante para que les dé más órdenes…cuánto asco me dan ustedes, permiten que las usen como peones, ¡no son nada más que ganado enviado al matadero!

– ¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras, perra! –Tenryuu decidió cargar contra la contrincante por esa provocación, ninguna de las otras miembros consiguieron detenerla a tiempo.

Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia, sostuvo con ambas manos el mango de la espada y trazó una línea diagonal, desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo de la abisal, mas el ataque jamás alcanzó a conectar.

Con facilidad, la abisal alzó su mano izquierda, con las garras fue sencillo sostener la hoja del arma y dejarla inmóvil, entonces, para castigarla, cerró en forma de puño su otra mano y la impactó contra el vientre ajeno.

– ¡Ack! –Apenas y consiguió soltar un quejido, pues en el momento que el puño golpeó su cuerpo, una explosión, proveniente de los cañones en la muñeca del enemigo al abrir fuego, la despidió hacia atrás por cinco metros, quizás con eso habría aprendido su lección.

–Qué osadía la tuya el intentar atacarme… ¿No lo ven? De aquí no saldrán con vida, serán parte de nuestra flota…claro, primero hay que corregir unos problemas con sus cuerpos y armamentos, pero eso se arregla rápido…

Kiso se apresuró a ir por Tenryuu, y una vez cerca, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y regresar con Furutaka, su atuendo estaba mucho más dañado, pero de igual forma, no dudó en intentar regresar contra la contrincante para vengarse por el ataque con el que le había dado. Este comportamiento provocó que la sonrisa de la abisal se hiciera mayor, luego miró sus garras y las llevó a su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

–Tengo una idea…son interesantes, así que les daré a elegir…aceptar su destino y venir conmigo, así las arreglaremos y podrán comenzar en la mañana, es sencillo y nos ahorraremos problemas…o bien, todas ustedes contra mí, la flota no atacará a menos que yo dé la orden o que alguna de ustedes intente abandonar el círculo…prefiero más la segunda opción… –Por unos segundos, la contrincante permaneció en silencio, luego se relamió los labios con lentitud –Es más divertido cuando yo, personalmente, las dejo inmovilizadas…y cuando las hundo, puedo deleitarme con la manera en la que la esperanza abandona sus ojos, así, mientras más peleen, más rápido caerán en la desesperación, y yo podré ver todo con lujo de detalles…

–Esta mujer…

–Está completamente desquiciada… –Kiso miró a Furutaka, quien, en su interior, planeaba las mejores estrategias y planes de acción para enfrentarse ante tal oponente.

Pasaron unos minutos de completo silencio, el sol continuaba ocultándose hasta que dejó tras de sí una cortina oscura que cubría el cielo. La noche había llegado, y en un momento, las dos miembros de la flota miraron a su líder.

Habían pasado por muchas misiones antes, siempre salieron victoriosas de lo que encontraron, desde acorazados hasta portaaviones. Las tres habían sido seleccionadas para las expediciones más peligrosas, debido al nivel de compañerismo que tenían, así como su facilidad de comunicarse entre sí y su gran experiencia en combate.

En cualquier otra situación, Furutaka habría comenzado a atacar, sin embargo, aquí había más de un factor que jugaba en su contra: Primero, se encontraban rodeadas, no podrían salir de ese círculo con facilidad, segundo, el enemigo era la demonio austral. Era cierto, ella ya había visto antes de lo que eran capaces ese tipo de abisales, y no fue una gran experiencia la que tuvo anteriormente, por ello, preferiría evitar algún tipo de pelea contra ella, incluso cuando fuera casi imposible, y, por último, la orden que el almirante le dio antes de salir, asegurarse de que todas regresaran con vida, ¿cómo iba a ser posible cumplir con un objetivo así de complicado en esa situación?

La líder se sumergió en sus pensamientos, recordó varias operaciones, los momentos que compartieron las tres, incluso todas las compañeras que se encontraban en la base y, lo más importante, en el almirante. Los días que pasó entrenando sin descanso alguno para obtener su segunda remodelación, la satisfacción que sintió ese día después de ver su nueva apariencia llegó a su mente, fue una sensación refrescante, pero que también traía consigo cierta añoranza.

Quería regresar a la base, no había duda de ello, pero la situación en la que se encontraban hacía eso casi imposible, ¿en verdad podrían ellas tres contra un enemigo tan despiadado como ese? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, era la líder de esa flota, no podía dejar que esos pensamientos nublaran su juicio. Volvió a pensar en sus compañeras, luego en el almirante, aquella persona que siempre la apoyó durante los entrenamientos, aquél que siempre portaba una sonrisa después de verla, una sonrisa sincera y llena de orgullo que vio desde que tuvo memoria.

La sonrisa que vio en la mañana, ¿sería la última que vería? ¿Qué sucedería con el almirante si ella no regresaba? Abrió los ojos y miró a sus compañeras, ellas notaron la duda en su interior, sin embargo, no se mostraron afectadas por ello.

Las dos asintieron, reafirmaron su determinación y confianza con un simple gesto, uno que, afortunadamente, llegó a los ojos de su líder.

Se dio cuenta de que cometió un error al pensar de esa forma egoísta, el problema no era el almirante, sino toda la base. Las tres eran las más experimentadas, siempre hicieron un gran equipo, se apoyaron en todo momento de las operaciones desde que se conocieron y fueron asignadas a la misma flota, ¿cómo iban a resistir el ataque de un enemigo como ese si ellas no estaban presentes para ayudar?

El tiempo para dudas llegó a su fin, Furutaka cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y asintió una vez, esa acción fue suficiente para hacer llegar su decisión a las otras dos que, aunque comprendían que lo más probable era que no salieran de ahí, dieron media vuelta y encararon a la abisal, nada más había una posible solución a ese problema, y ahora lo veía claramente: Pelear.

–No será bueno para mi reputación regresar a la base con la cola entre las patas… –Comentó primero Tenryuu.

–He escuchado que estas abisales son muy fuertes, pondré a prueba su resistencia –Kiso sonrió tras esas palabras.

–Está decidido… –Los cañones de la líder apuntaron a la abisal que, al notar la determinación en sus miradas, esbozó una sádica sonrisa.

–Voy a disfrutar esto… –La demonio comentó para sí al tiempo que relamía sus labios.

–Cañones principales preparados, ¡fuego! –Una gran explosión se escuchó proveniente del equipamiento de la líder, las balas se dirigieron a toda velocidad contra el cuerpo de la contrincante mientras que, por ambos lados, Kiso y Tenryuu se acercaban con las espadas desenvainadas.

Si su destino era caer ahí, se asegurarían de enseñarles a los enemigos lo que su flota era capaz de hacer.

 **Nota del escritor:**

 **Haré un update grande, al final, pondré un mensaje especial para pedir disculpas por la inactividad.**

 **Pero, básicamente: Depresión, aburrimiento, la musa me abandonó, y vi este fic abandonado, así que decidí terminarlo de una vez.**

 **Como siempre, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí.**

 **Nos veremos en unos capítulos, ¡suerte!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Regresen con vida 4**

El tenue brillo de la luna acariciaba el oleaje sereno del vasto océano. El mar traía consigo un sonido reconfortante, un suave canto que nada más las guerreras aprendieron a disfrutar por las largas expediciones a las que eran sometidas, con el trío no era distinto. Siempre les agradó ver la luna reflejada en el agua, era como si ella fuese una cuarta compañera que se presentaba en el momento indicado.

Desafortunadamente, ninguna de las tres tenía tiempo para deleitarse con las imágenes naturales. El escenario oscuro se iluminaba en tiempos irregulares, y lo que acompañaba esas luces era un estruendo suficiente como para llamar la atención de alguien a más de dos kilómetros a la redonda, y eso era porque, en el sector, no eran muy comunes las peleas nocturnas. Las flotas contaban con los números y la fuerza necesaria para terminar todo antes de la cena.

– ¡Yosha! –Una exclamación se escuchó a la par de unos disparos.

La demonio se movió al lado derecho y esquivó las balas del crucero ligero, luego sonrió y cargó contra ella, no obstante, Kiso apareció por un lado y la consiguió empujar hacia la izquierda por dos metros, donde Furutaka disparó ambos cañones de 20.3cm que consiguieron impactar contra el costado descubierto –El izquierdo– del enemigo.

–Fufu… –Su sonrisa se hizo mayor al probar una vez más el daño en su cuerpo. Sus cañones no conseguían moverse tan rápido como cuando iniciaron la pelea, y eso era una buena señal.

– ¡Espero estés lista para regresar a las profundidades! –Kiso, con la hoja desenvainada, volvió a cargar contra ella. Sostuvo el arma con su mano derecha y, al estar a dos metros, trazó una línea vertical, de norte a sur, con el sable.

El movimiento era demasiado predecible, por ello la contrincante fue capaz de extender su mano izquierda al frente y capturar la hoja antes de que la alcanzara, luego tiró del arma, lo que obligó a Kiso a acercarse y, a unos treinta centímetros de distancia, cerró su mano derecha, convirtiéndola en un puño, y le dio un gancho directo a la mandíbula a la torpedera.

Como se había visto antes, en el momento que los nudillos de su mano entraron en contacto con el cuerpo ajeno, los cañones en su muñeca abrieron fuego. A esa distancia el cuerpo contrario voló por más de diez metros en el aire, pero, en contra de sus predicciones, cuando la torpedera salió de su campo de visión, la líder de la flota estaba a veinte metros, apuntando con sus cañones en su dirección.

Un segundo pasó en lo que Furutaka tiró el gatillo y las balas fueron arrojadas contra su cuerpo una vez más. La demonio intentó alejarse en vano, pues, para su sorpresa, la afilada espada de Tenryuu había sobresalido por su vientre.

– ¿C-cuándo? –Giró su cabeza y moró por sobre su hombro al crucero, que esbozaba una sonrisa victoriosa.

–Deberías cuidar mejor tu espalda –En el siguiente momento que esas palabras fueron mencionadas, la abisal se vio envuelta en un violenta explosión a causa del ataque enemigo, pero eso nada más hizo que su sonrisa se volviera más retorcida.

–Todas ustedes…son entretenidas… –Su voz se volvió a escuchar.

De entre el humo que se disipó se pudo notar la figura de la mujer, pero lo que más preocupó a la flota fue el aura roja que comenzó a desprender, así como su ojo derecho visible mostraba un brillo amenazador.

–Pero me temo… –De pronto, la hoja de Tenryuu fue sostenida, no importó cuánto tirara del arma, ésta no se desprendía del cuerpo ajeno –…que el juego ha terminado… –La sonrisa lentamente se desvaneció de su rostro, y entonces alcanzó, con su mano derecha, la nuca de la osada que le había clavado la espada.

Como represalia, las garras penetraron un centímetro del cuello de esa guerrera, luego desvió toda su fuerza a su brazo derecho para levantar el cuerpo ajeno y, usando su espalda como palanca, azotó con un inmenso poder el cuerpo de Tenryuu en la superficie del agua.

– ¡Argh! –No pudo decir nada más, pues la abisal le puso un pie encima de su tráquea, eso provocó que sus compañeras se mantuvieran inmóviles.

–Ya que tú has conseguido hacerme un poco más de daño, creo que voy a devolverte el favor… –Con la mano izquierda tomó el mango del arma que quedó clavado en su cuerpo, y con un solo tirón pudo retirarlo y blandir la hoja, entonces miró al ojo de la mujer, podía ver claramente cómo la cólera invadía su cabeza nada más por haber tomado el equipamiento.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta que agarren tus cosas? –La abisal miró con detenimiento el largo del arma y luego relamió el filo, justo donde su sangre la había manchado –No te preocupes…jamás me han gustado las espadas, así que… –Alzó la hoja, que apuntó en dirección del estómago de Tenryuu y la azotó con fuerza contra el cuerpo ajeno.

La punta consiguió penetrar con suma facilidad la carne y músculos de su contrincante, justo como ella había hecho, pero se aseguró que la hoja atravesara su vientre hasta que el mango la detuviera. Sin duda alguna, habría gemido de dolor por la acción, pero el pie en su tráquea bloqueó sus cuerdas vocales y nada más pudo alzar sus extremidades mientras que una lágrima nacía por su lagrimal derecho, lo que consiguió que Tenryuu volviera a mirar con una intensa rabia a la abisal.

–…te la devuelvo…seguro que le darás un mejor uso que yo… –Orgullosa de su acción, volvió a sonreír, luego se agachó para mirar el ojo con el que la desafiaba –No me gusta esa mirada tuya…tendrás que aprender a respetar…y obedecer…

Esa abisal llevó ambas manos al rostro del crucero, acarició con sus afiladas garras las facciones ajenas, mas su índice derecho se detuvo en el pómulo derecho, ahí fue cuando aplicó un poco de presión, lo suficiente como para que ingresara en su piel.

–Si te lo arranco…no podrás volver a verme de esa forma…

Con lentitud, la garra comenzó a avanzar por el pómulo ajeno, sin embargo, con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a notar algo debajo del agua, que la obligó a dar un salto hacia atrás para ganar terreno. El intento del ataque no salió sin consecuencia, pues, antes de separarse, su dedo había sido capaz de arañarle el párpado a su víctima, lo que hizo que no pudiera usar su ojo.

–Y ya que todo se comenzaba a poner divertido… –Comentó desilusionada al ver a Kiso llevarse a su compañera hasta la líder.

La torpedera dio media vuelta y alzó su sable en dirección a la abisal, se preparó para decir unas palabras, mas fue interrumpida por Furutaka, quien, tras haberle sacado la espada a su compañera, la dejó recostada para que tomara un pequeño descanso.

–Kiso, retírate, esto no se resolverá si va alguien sin experiencia contra esta clase de enemigos –La líder se adelantó, entonces la otra obedeció y se quedó al lado de la tercera para mantenerla bajo constante vigilancia, el dolor había sufrido por ese daño fue tanto que había perdido la consciencia.

Furutaka apuntó los cañones en su brazo derecho hacia la demonio, luego la miró con decisión y pronunció unas palabras:

–Demonio austral, yo, primera de la clase Furutaka, crucero pesado, seré tu oponente, no será necesaria más intervención

Dicho eso, la abisal echó una risa y luego miró fijamente a la líder. No pudo evitar relamer sus labios y luego asentir con la cabeza una vez.

–Está bien, será divertido jugar contigo…una vez te elimine a ti, las otras dos serán más fáciles de hundir.

Furutaka no necesitó decir una palabra más, su equipamiento ya tenía localizado al enemigo. La explosión en su brazo y espalda arrojó la munición que tenía guardada.

La demonio se lanzó al lado izquierdo y volvió a esquivar los tiros, luego comenzó a cargar, en zigzag, hasta estar a un metro de distancia, donde dio un último salto al frente a toda marcha y transformó su mano derecha en puño para darle un impacto directo en su estómago.

– ¡Húndete!

El golpe fue desviado por una defensa sincronizada. En el momento que la vista de la líder vio el salto, colocó su brazo izquierdo al frente y bajó el nivel de su torso, lo que le permitió alzar la extremidad justo en el momento que el pesado puño del enemigo entró en su espacio personal, de esa forma el ataque de la abisal no consiguió impactar, por lo que no hubo alguna explosión después, mas ahora la acometida de Furutaka había dado inicio.

Con su brazo derecho aprovechó la corta distancia para dar un golpe en la mejilla de la contrincante. La fuerza con la que golpeó fue suficiente como para provocar que la otra se tambaleara aturdida, lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente para alinear los cañones de su brazo y abrir fuego. La onda expansiva de la explosión sacó volando el cuerpo de la abisal en el aire por unos metros.

Al tiempo que caía de regreso al agua, Furutaka apuntó los cañones en su espalda a donde ella calculaba caería el enemigo y, con un segundo de retraso, disparó para que las balas consiguieran impactar una vez más contra el cuerpo ajeno que, al notar el ataque, cruzó ambos brazos para evitar la mayor parte del daño, pero el empuje que la explosión provocó no lo pudo evitar y terminó, en picada, impactando contra la superficie del agua a unos tres metros de distancia del límite de la arena.

– ¿Habrá sido suficiente con eso? –Preguntó Kiso.

–No… -Murmuró la líder.

Un minuto pasó antes de que la abisal se reincorporara con lentitud. Los dos brazos mostraban señales de daño, hasta se pudo ver la falta de una garra en su mano izquierda así como los cañones en su lado izquierdo tenían un daño más grave.

El aura roja volvió a envolver toda su figura, su ojo ahora desprendió un brillo mucho más llamativo. No se alcanzaba a ver del todo, pero seguro que esa sonrisa hubiera desaparecido, lo que sí se alcanzó a escuchar fue un grito desgarrador que obligó a Kiso a cubrir sus oídos y a la líder a cerrar uno de sus ojos por el alto volumen.

–…sólo la enfurecí…

 **Nota del escritor:**

 **Siempre me pregunté por qué en el anime no aprovecharon la posibilidad del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.**

 **I mean, el capítulo 4 con Kongou fue muy emocionante, cuando desvía la bala, y luego en el último con Nagato golpeando y pateando, ¿Por qué no lo explotaron?**

 **Bien, en este fic me decidí a hacer eso, pues hasta yo consideraría una ofensa y un PECADO poner a Tenryuu, Kiso y Furutaka en un fic de KanColle y no aprovechar sus capacidades para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.**

 **Es genial escribir peleas, se vienen más y un desenlace ÉPICO. (/*O*)/**

 **Es todo, nos veremos en otros capítulos, ¡suerte!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Regresen con vida 5**

Todo a su alrededor entró en caos por el desgarrador grito que emitió. La flota detrás suyo tuvo que retirarse no sólo por el volumen, sino también a causa de la marea que comenzaba a picar con la rabia que transmitía su voz.

–Kiso, esto no podrá terminar bien, quiero que te lleves a Tenryuu de aquí –Comentó sin mirar a su compañera, tenía que mantener la vista fija en el enemigo en caso de que necesitara actuar rápido.

– ¿Y abandonarte aquí? –Kiso respondió –Sabes que eso no será posible.

–No te lo estoy preguntando –Continuó –Es mejor que regresen dos a que ninguna vuelva…

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? Tenemos que regresar juntas, por todas las que nos esperan en la base, por el almirante.

–Kiso…es una orden…no repliques y obedece… –Se pudo notar la voz quebrada de la líder, en ningún momento se volteó a mirar a sus compañeras, pues habrían visto su rostro siendo asaltado por lágrimas.

–Las órdenes fueron regresar si el enemigo era muy fuerte, las tres tenemos que volver –Volvió a replicar.

–No nos dejarán ir a las tres…creo que eso lo comprendiste antes, Kiso…llamaré la atención de todos, ustedes intenten llegar lo más lejos posible que puedan…treinta minutos, es lo máximo que les puedo conseguir… –Furutaka respiró hondo, luego cerró los ojos y volvió a mirar a la abisal, que había caído en silencio una vez más y se preparaba para cargar.

–No podemos dejarte aquí, Furutaka, no nos abandonamos.

– ¿No lo entiendes? Él me pidió…que me asegurara de que regresaran con vida, y si para conseguir eso tengo que sacrificarme, entonces que así sea, podré irme con una sonrisa, pues conseguí lo que él me pidió al final…

– ¿Crees que mentir te sacará de esto? –Tenryuu volvió a hablar, ahora con un tono fastidiado –Ustedes dos siempre siguen órdenes y no paran de hablar sobre sus deberes…me sorprende que sea este el momento en el que decides mentir, Furutaka…

– ¿T-Tenryuu? –La líder miró por sobre su hombro cómo su compañera se reincorporaba con el estómago y el rostro ensangrentado, pero sostenía con la misma fuerza de hace unas horas el mango de su espada curva.

–Él no te pidió que nosotras dos volviéramos con vida…te ordenó que todas regresáramos…como una misma flota…no dos, ni una, las tres juntas… ¿Crees que mentir arreglará esto? Esa salida es para cobardes…y tú no eres una…eres la nave insignia, el almirante confía en tus habilidades…pero si me vas a decir que es mejor mentir al final y sacrificarte, puedo cortarte yo misma la cabeza…

Habiendo escuchado suficiente, Kiso, molesta por esas palabras, le soltó un golpe en la mejilla a Tenryuu.

– ¿Qué forma de hablarle a tu líder es esa? –Agregó tras el golpe.

–Nada más estoy diciendo lo que pienso…

–No se te pidió tu opinión Tenryuu, será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada si vas a decir cosas como esa.

–Y si no lo hago, ¿qué harás, Kiso? –Tenryuu dirigió su mirada a la torpedera, quien alzó su puño una vez más para darle otro golpe. Ella nada más sonrió.

– ¡Kiso, déjala en paz! –La orden de la líder sorprendió a la torpedera, pero, al tratarse de su superior, no tuvo más opción que asentir, respirar hondo y dejarla libre.

–Ella siempre ha tenido su manera de hacerme entrar en razón…incluso cuando me amenaza de esa forma…

–Debería aprender a controlar su lengua, no querría que alguien se la cortara…

–Supongo entonces, líder, que ya sabes lo que vamos a hacer… –Tenryuu se adelantó al lado de Furutaka, luego dirigió su mirada a Kiso, quien suspiró y luego asintió.

–Somos un equipo, y como tal, volveremos juntas, o nos hundiremos en el intento… –Tomó el mango de su sable y lo preparó una vez más para enfrentarse a la demonio, quien observaba la situación cuidadosamente.

No se dijo alguna palabra después, el trío permaneció preparado para el siguiente ataque que podría venir.

La abisal separó sus piernas, abrió el compás lo más que pudo y luego bajó su torso, lo suficiente como para que sus garras pudieran tocar la superficie del agua, entonces alzó su cabeza para mirar fijamente a sus tres presas. Un fulgor apareció en la parte trasera de su equipamiento y, un parpadeo después, la mujer ya no se encontraba en la misma posición, había avanzado dos metros hacia el lado derecho, luego volvió a desaparecer y aparecer dos metros más adelante al lado izquierdo.

Su movimiento zigzagueante evitó que Furutaka consiguiera apuntarle, sin mencionar que la velocidad que había adoptado provocó que sus movimientos fueran casi imposibles de seguir con la vista. Kiso y Tenryuu notaron los problemas que tuvo la nave insignia para apuntar, por lo que decidieron cargar al frente en un intento por interceptar al enemigo.

La primera en encontrarse con ella fue Tenryuu. La abisal optó por dar un salto a un metro de distancia. La velocidad que llevó le hizo posible hacer que ambos pies aterrizaran sobre el torso del crucero y obligarle, por el peso, a caer de espalda al agua, luego continuó con el encuentro a Furutaka.

La torpedera se adelantó una vez más, predijo dónde aparecería de nuevo y la alcanzó al lado derecho, pero lo único que recibió fue una patada en su vientre, luego otra en su torso y una última en su rostro. La fuerza que había impreso el demonio en cada paso fue suficiente como para hacer que su contrincante perdiera el equilibrio y también acabara sobre la superficie del agua.

Cuando terminó con las tres patadas a la torpedera, el cuerpo de la abisal se había lanzado un metro en el aire. Furutaka quiso tomar esa oportunidad para disparar con sus cañones, pero en el último instante el equipamiento del enemigo se activó y poniendo ambos pies al frente, cayó encima del vientre de la torpedera y continuó con su avance.

En los últimos diez metros, la líder volvió a disparar el ataque no conectó a causa de la táctica evasiva del enemigo, y lo peor fue, que la próxima vez que parpadeó, la tenía a dos metros de distancia.

"¿Cuándo se volvió tan rápida?". Pensó Furutaka, mas no pudo hacer nada por evitar que la mujer se le acercara. Lo primero que hizo la abisal fue atacar con su brazo derecho, y la nave insignia optó por poner su equipamiento del brazo derecho como escudo provisional.

Sus cañones resistieron el impacto, incluso la explosión seguida por los cañones, pero, en cuanto el humo se comenzó a disipar, apenas consiguió notar un puño dirigido a su estómago.

Éste logró entrar en contacto con su cuerpo en el siguiente instante. La fuerza usada fue la exacta para sacarle el aire, y, junto con las balas que fueron disparadas, nada pudo hacer ante el daño pesado que eso le provocó.

– ¡Hhng! –Su cuerpo avanzó por varios metros sobre el agua hasta que aterrizó.

Se puso de pie casi de inmediato y colocó su brazo derecho al frente como defensa, justo a tiempo para bloquear el otro golpe y explosión que había arrojado el enemigo.

–Tu brazo…me molesta demasiado… –La abisal comentó, después de eso, cada golpe lanzado tenía el objetivo de darle en el equipamiento, una y otra vez durante los siguientes cinco minutos, que fue lo máximo que pudieron aguantar sus cañones.

Un último gancho derecho al brazo fue lo que tomó para quebrantar el equipamiento que cargaba Furutaka, eso dejó al descubierto su brazo normal, pero ya no tenía más para cubrirse de la próxima acometida.

– ¡Vas a arrepentirte de eso! –Tenryuu llamó la atención de la demonio, que giró rápido su cabeza y miró la situación.

Las otras dos se acercaban rápidamente hasta ella, ya le había hecho daño suficiente a la de cabello morado, y su líder no aguantaría más sin su brazo derecho. Eso dejó nada más un objetivo: la torpedera.

Asintió para sí y luego tomó a Furutaka del estómago, clavó sus garras en su piel y luego, con todas sus fuerzas, arrojó su cuerpo contra el de Tenryuu, quien, sorprendida, no fue capaz de reaccionar rápido para evitar el cuerpo de su superior.

Kiso, por otro lado, alcanzó a llegar hasta la abisal, con la espada apuntada directo a su rostro. Ella nada más necesitó alzar su brazo derecho para desviar la dirección del arma y hacer que la torpedera terminara a escasos veinte centímetros de su cuerpo.

Usualmente, los enemigos que la tenían así de cerca comenzaban a dudar, todos eran asaltados por el miedo, hasta podía ver el sudor recorrer sus frentes, siempre se aseguraba de estar así de cerca para poder deleitarse con el último gesto de sus enemigos, además, siempre le fascinó ser lo último que ellas veían antes de ser hundidas.

Kiso fue la primera en actuar de otra forma, su rostro decidido no se inmutó tras tenerla así de cerca, ni siquiera por ver su ojo carmín que brillaba con mayor intensidad. Eso le molestó, era igual a la de cabello morado, esa mirada desafiante que, en algún momento, tendría que borrarles.

Toda su ira se acumuló en sus brazos, los cuales comenzó a mover, primero para darle un golpe a la torpedera en la barbilla y alzarla en el aire unos metros, antes de que saliera de su alcance, la abisal extendió su otra mano y le sostuvo la pierna, luego la azotó con completo odio contra el agua.

Una vez la tenía boca abajo sobre la superficie, se dirigió a su espalda y decidió aplastarla con su pie, como a un insecto, la pisoteó varias veces para asegurarse de hacer todo el daño posible.

– ¡Agh! –Exclamó, y con eso, fue suficiente para que la abisal dejara de atacarla y pudiera ponerse boca arriba – ¿Q-qué sucede…? ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para volver a molestar a la demonio, que se colocó encima de su nueva presa, se sentó sobre su estómago y comenzó a dar golpe tras golpe en el rostro ajeno.

–Cállate…cállate… –Dio otro golpe, la cara de su víctima estaba dañada, se podía ver sangre surgir de su nariz y boca –Húndete…húndete… –Otros tres golpes más y entonces se detuvo para mirar a la mujer al ojo.

–…puedo…resistirlo… –Se podía notar cómo su voz se hacía más débil, apenas y era audible, y para su infortunio, la demonio sí pudo escucharla.

No estaba dispuesta a soportar más su actitud, iba a terminar con ella completamente, se decidió a ello. Se reincorporó, luego dio un salto alto con ayuda de su equipamiento y, a una altura de cinco metros, volvió a activarlo para caer en picada, con ambos pies dirigidos al estómago contrario.

Lo último que Kiso logró ver fue un par de plantas acercándose, entonces, ella sonrió y cerró el ojo. En el siguiente momento su cuerpo recibió un impacto brutal que consiguió provocar que su cuerpo se hundiera por más de diez metros bajo el agua.

Lo único que Futuraka y Tenryuu consiguieron ver fue una enorme columna de agua alzarse a causa del aterrizaje, y una sola figura reincorporándose.

– ¡Kiso! –Las dos intentaron llamar su nombre, pero lo único que recibieron como respuesta fue la victoria risa de la abisal.

Tenryuu, enfurecida, no dudó en cargar contra su enemigo, y Furutaka, habiendo perdido a una compañera, trató de alcanzar a la otra para evitar alguna otra pérdida.

Para el momento que el crucero ligero se acercó a la abisal, ésta apuntó sus cañones al frente y disparó, la líder tuvo que aumentar la velocidad en el último instante para tirar del brazo de su compañera y actuar como escudo humano, mas la onda expansiva de la explosión fue suficiente para hacer que Furutaka saliera despedida unos metros más atrás, mientras que Tenryuu, habiendo sufrido también por la onda expansiva, voló dos metros de distancia y soltó su hoja curva por la fuerza del ataque.

–Les dije que no saldrían con vida de aquí… –La demonio se acercó primero a Tenryuu, quien apenas se había alcanzado a arrodillar por la cantidad de daños que recibió en esa última explosión.

–No…no puedo permitir…que el almirante pierda a otra… –Furutaka trató de levantarse. El horror llenó sus ojos al darse cuenta que sus piernas habían dejado de responder, nada más podía mirar cómo su compañera era ejecutada frente suyo –M-mis piernas… ¿No hay más que pueda…hacer?

–Ahora todas serán asimiladas…fue divertido mientras duró, pero ya no se puede postergar el destino… –La abisal alzó su brazo derecho al frente, en dirección a la cabeza del crucero ligero y preparó sus cañones.

Tenryuu había entendido que su momento eres ese, no tenía ninguna utilidad seguir con ello. Su arma se había hundido cuando la soltó, no podía moverse con facilidad debido al dolor, y si la herida en su ojo no era tratada, podría sufrir graves consecuencias en un futuro. Al final, ella esbozó también una sonrisa.

– ¡Noo! –La líder azotó su puño contra el agua, no importó cuánto tratara de levantar su cuerpo, sus piernas permanecieron inmóviles. La desesperación se apoderó de su mente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tenía que hacer algo, pero su cuerpo no podía.

–Almirante… –Murmuró la nave insignia –Lo siento…le he fallado…

El tranquilo océano, junto con el manto nocturno, fue interrumpido por una explosión y una sacudida, después de eso, volvió el silencio.

 **Nota del escritor:**

 **Siempre pensé que Kiso sería de las primeras en hundirse, más que nada por su personalidad, y porque me agradan los feels. (?)**

 **Pero, como toda una guerrera, no se iría sin dar una buena batalla.**

 **Merece respeto, y Tenryuu podría aprender de ello, en fin, no acaba la emoción de escribir este fic.**

 **¡Vengan esas peleas!**

 **Nos veremos en otros capítulos, ¡suerte!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Regresen con vida 6**

 **Nota rápida: Para mayor disfrute del capítulo, se recomienda escuchar "Falling inside the black", de Skillet.**

* * *

Encima suyo luz desvaneciéndose, la marea del océano tragaba, metro tras metro, todo vestigio de luz que se hubiera alcanzado a ver hacía unos minutos. Devoraba sin freno aquellas infortunadas que caían en su interior.

Debajo suyo eterna oscuridad, un espacio que parecía carente de algo, pero que, seguramente, tendría algo que la recibiría en cualquier momento. Para sí, parecía más como las fauces de un animal que ha esperado al momento justo para deleitarse con el sabor de alguien. Si terminaba siendo atrapada por esos colmillos de oscuridad, ¿podría regresar algún día a ver a sus amigos?

A su alrededor un infinito azul. No se alcanzaba a ver vida marítima alguna, y si había, estaba o muy lejos, o bien escondida con el color del océano que continuaba oscureciéndose. El frío la rodeó como un par de brazos que jamás la soltarían, pero lo más extraño era que, cada metro que caía en las tinieblas, el agarre se volvía más confiable, más cálido y apacible.

Trató de estirar su brazo izquierdo a lo que parecía ser el cielo, mas no consiguió alcanzarlo, nada más podía ver cómo éste se alejaba a medida que ella caía a las profundidades de un perpetuo abismo

–Es…cierto…ella me ha hecho esto… –Se dijo en voz baja –Deberías…sentirte orgullosa…de haber hundido a Kiso…

La mayor parte de su ropa estaba destruida, su armamento ya no respondía a las órdenes, dudó que consiguiera hacer algo al respecto. El enemigo había sido más fuerte que ella, no había duda de aquello. Falló su misión.

Al darse cuenta de que su parche se había caído, la torpedera llevó su mano al ojo derecho para cubrirlo, respiró hondo, ahora lo que quedaba era disfrutar del viaje a la noche para perder su identidad.

–Las otras… ¿Conseguirán sobrevivir? –Se preguntó, luego miró una vez más hacia arriba. Pudo notar movimiento en la superficie, pero en ese momento no le molestó, nada más le quedaron las fuerzas para suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

–No era una pelea que pudiéramos ganar, después de todo…el almirante cometió un error al enviarnos… –En su mente comenzó a ver memorias, imágenes sobre los días que pasó en la base con su equipo y la clase Kuma, ¿había algún sentido continuar? Jamás podrían contra un enemigo así de poderoso, le tomó a Kiso estar en el interior del agua para darse cuenta de ello.

Dejó de pensar en las cosas, de nada le serviría. Ella peleó hasta el final, y por eso podría irse con una sonrisa, nada más esperaba que sus compañeras no sufrieran tanto cuando las hundieran, ni que a ella le tocara ir contra la base una vez fuera asimilada por las abisales.

Miró detrás de sí, una sensación de miedo invadió su mente. Jamás se había molestado en mirar el océano desde esa perspectiva, parecía una criatura gigante a la que jamás se le podría derrotar, poseedora de una fuerza tan demoledora que sería capaz de engullir edificios, no, ciudades enteras, y pensar que ellas siempre estuvieron navegando en su superficie, como si se tratara de un paseo por el parque.

¿Por qué jamás se dieron cuenta de la naturaleza hostil del océano?

La torpedera volvió a suspirar, luego esbozó una suave sonrisa, ya no era momento para tener miedo de lo que veía. Cerró sus ojos y colocó sus manos encima de su estómago para irse, sin embargo, el movimiento en su mano derecha le hizo darse cuenta de algo.

Por alguna razón, su mano todavía sostenía reacia el mango de su sable, ¿por qué? Ni ella sabía qué significaba eso. Había aceptado su destino, se convertiría en cualquier momento en una abisal, ¿había algo en su interior que no aceptaba ese camino? ¿De qué servía ponerse en contra de las parcas? Si ellas lo habían decidido, nada podría hacer en cuanto a ello.

Entonces, desde la oscuridad, un par de brazos gigantescos la tomaron del estómago. Eso la sorprendió en un principio, pero no hizo algo para liberarse, seguro que esas extremidades la llevarían a su nueva vida.

Dio un último vistazo a su alrededor, a lo lejos, alcanzó a observar un animal moviéndose entre las aguas, era grande, pero no consiguió ver de qué se trataba sino hasta que se acercó: Un gran blanco.

Tal vez estuviera vagando en la búsqueda de comida o algo parecido, quizás no encontró focas, alguna tortuga, ni siquiera algún cardumen de peces, por lo que decidió que su siguiente almuerzo sería la chica que se hundía.

Con sorprendente velocidad cargó contra ella y abrió sus fauces, Kiso no pudo hacer mucho en su posición más que alzar su sable y clavarlo en el paladar del tiburón. Eso fue suficiente para que éste se retirara unos metros, pero nada evitó que volviera a dirigirse a ella, ahora desde el otro lado.

Su constitución física complicaba su detección, así como su figura ayudaba a navegar en el agua con una facilidad mucho mayor a la de cualquier submarino que hubiera ido ahí. Se acercó por su lado izquierdo, ésta vez a una velocidad que provocaba envidia de la musculatura de su cola. La torpedera quiso poner el sable a un lado para defenderse, pero algo más llegó a su rescate.

De todos los lados de Kiso, una manada de delfines hizo su aparición. Todos los animales se dirigieron contra el tiburón, lo golpearon con sus cuerpos, algunos hasta mordisquearon sus aletas y continuaron con el asalto sin mostrar piedad alguna.

En un momento, el tiburón pareció enfurecerse, entonces se sacudió, golpeó a los delfines con su pesado cuerpo, a unos consiguió capturarlos en sus gigantescas fauces para que jamás volvieran a molestarlo.

– Es inútil, ¿no lo ven? Él es más fuerte, más grande…y más despiadado que ustedes… –Kiso habló, como si quisiera que la escucharan –Mejor déjenlo en paz…huyan, si no lo hacen, no tendrán esperanza, así como yo…

Las mismas palabras que ella dijo causaron que el agarre en su mano derecha se hiciera mucho más fuerte, mas esos mamíferos no mostraron señales de detenerse. A pesar de que quedaban tres, de los seis que llegaron, continuaron con la acometida por varios minutos más, ¿por qué lo hacían? Ella no era capaz de comprender eso.

Eventualmente, los delfines le provocaron suficiente daño al tiburón como para hacer que éste emprendiera la retirada. El trío restante estaba herido, probablemente no regresarían o llamarían la atención de algún otro tiburón y terminarían en sus fauces.

Seguro que ellos también lo entendían, y, sin embargo, nadaron victoriosos encima del cuerpo de la torpedera para perderse entre las aguas del océano.

–Ganaron, ¿pero bajo qué costo? –Preguntó la mujer – ¿Siquiera les importará eso? Lo dudo…

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, luego soltó una leve risa entretenida por la escena que había presenciado.

–Qué interesante comportamiento…ojalá hubiera vivido más para presenciar otro enfrentamiento así… –Alzó su mano derecha, ésta continuada sostenida del sable –No te quieres rendir, ¿cierto?

Miró su extremidad por unos segundos, no soltaba el arma, era cierto eso, una parte de ella no iba a aceptar ese destino. Había hecho una promesa, después de todo, consigo misma, el almirante, y sus compañeras.

–Mientras haya sangre en mi cuerpo…y aire en mis pulmones…continuaré peleando…no importa cuán devastador sea el poder del enemigo…no me detendré hasta que mi cuerpo deje de moverse… -–Respiró hondo, luego miró los dedos que la sostenían y, con un solo movimiento, clavó su sable en las extremidades, que, una vez sintieron el objeto, se estremecieron y la dejaron ir.

–Tendrás que intentar más que un agarre para llevarme contigo… –Kiso dirigió su vista a la superficie, estaba lejos, pero seguro que la podría alcanzar si lo intentaba. Cerró los ojos, su equipamiento comenzó a desprender un fulgor, y momentos después, éste la comenzó a impulsar hacia arriba, ahora iniciaba el ascenso de la torpedera.

Los corpulentos brazos no permitieron que se le escapara alguien. Rápidamente agarraron su capa descuidada y la comenzaron a jalar una vez más, ya estaba cerca de llegar a su destino, y no iban a permitir que peleara contra el destino.

– ¡Suéltame! –Kiso enterró su hoja en la mano de la criatura, eso le permitió ser libre por un segundo, pues otra mano salió para sostenerle la pierna y tirar de ella con mayor fuerza.

–No tengo tiempo para esto… –Repitió la acción varias veces, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que, mientras más manos hería, más salían de las profundidades. Salir de ahí no iba a ser tan sencillo como ella lo había considerado.

Pasaron varios minutos, el número de manos que había cortado salió de sus cuentas, y aun así, un centenar de nuevas extremidades se alzaba frente a sí, ¿cómo iba a poder pelear contra algo así si sus cañones estaban dañados?

Miró al cielo una vez más, quería ver a cuánta distancia se encontraba, fue inútil, se veía más lejano que antes. Suspiró, ¿tendría más opciones? Su energía no duraría por mucho tiempo, menos su combustible.

Entonces, un brillo molestó su ojo izquierdo. Cerró su párpado para ver de qué se trataba al mirar arriba, con mayor detenimiento. Un pedazo de metal estaba reflejando una tenue luz. Miró con detenimiento, era largo y curvo, entonces pudo sonreír.

–Tenryuu… –Llamó su nombre, después, rápidamente, avanzó para alcanzar el arma.

Varios brazos sostuvieron sus piernas, como ella lo esperó, mas aprovechó esa situación para continuar acumulando aceleración y, una vez cortó las extremidades, salió con una velocidad mucho mayor del alcance de las nuevas.

Diez metros después la espada de Tenryuu se hundía, y Kiso pudo atraparla con su mano izquierda, en cuanto su mano entró en contacto con el mango, ella creyó escuchar a su compañera justo al lado suyo.

–Al fin, un enemigo digno de mis habilidades…

Las palabras confiadas de la mujer trajeron una sonrisa al rostro de la torpedera. Más de un centenar de manos querían atraparla al mismo tiempo, pero no se inmutó. Dio media vuelta para encarar los brazos y decir:

– ¿Dónde está el idiota que desea enfrentarse a mí? –Con el metal en ambas manos preparado para ser usado, la mujer se precipitó al frente y blandió ambas hojas con una precisión mortal.

Bajo el yugo de sus ataques, ninguno de los objetivos fueron capaces de atraparla una vez más. Nada más precisó de medio minuto para diezmar a esos enemigos, y en lo que llegaba el doble hacia ella, aprovechó para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la superficie, ella debía regresar con las demás.

 **Nota del escritor:**

 **Este capítulo...dude...este capítulo...comenzaré por lo más rápido:**

 **Esto es un "descenso a los infiernos", característico de historias pertenecientes al género de la Épica, y estoy muy feliz de haber escrito uno.**

 **Al principio la canción de Skillet, "Falling inside the black" me inspiró a escribir sin parar, y cuando terminé, me di cuenta que hice un descenso a los infiernos de manera inconsciente, damn, son! (/*O*)/**

 **Daré una rápida lección: TODOS los elementos en este capítulo están por una razón, nada es gratis en la narrativa, lo mismo se aplica para la televisión, pero eso es otro punto.**

 **Le daré un muy fuerte abrazo al que descubra el significado de todos los símbolos en el capítulo.**

 **¿En verdad creyeron que Kiso se rendiría así de fácil? Nah, son. El personaje es BADASS, obviamente iba a pelear al final. Por mucho que ame feels, no puedo permitir que un personaje así muera sin llevarse a todos los que pueda. Necesita un final digno. 'Nuff said. (?)**

 **Para finalizar: Siempre me pregunté cómo sería que asimilan a las chicas hundidas en el fondo del mar...y lo primero que me llegó a la mente fue un par de brazos enormes (el guía, en este caso), que luego se multiplicarían ante una amenaza. Después de todo, nadie sabe lo que hay en el fondo del mar...**

 **Pensar en eso da algo de miedo, pero bueno, ahí está todo lo que tenía que decir, espero hayan disfrutado mucho de este descenso a los infiernos, yo me deleité bastante con esto. (/*O*)/**

 **Suerte y nos veremos en otros capítulos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Regresen con vida 7

Tenryuu tragó saliva y luego sonrió orgullosa, bajo ella el océano era tan oscuro como el cielo, en cualquier momento ella, como Kiso, sería engullida por éste y terminaría como un peón más de los abisales.

Debía aceptarlo, algo en ese modo de pensar le enfurecía de sobremanera, y hubiera hecho algo de no ser por la cantidad de daños que tenía su cuerpo y equipamiento. El enemigo había sido más fuerte e inteligente que ellas, por eso la pelea terminó con ese resultado.

Escuchó a la abisal apuntando su arma, nada más podría tener tiempo para un último respiro de aire nocturno antes de terminar en las profundidades. Asintió una vez, ya no tenía nada más que decir, y entonces, esperó a que la explosión terminara con ella.

Un parpadeo después, escuchó un disparo y sintió cómo la marea se volvía a despertar por una explosión, pero al no sentir el agua rodeándola, abrió el ojo y alzó la mirada. Frente a ella, una necia torpedera había emergido del agua, con la capa y ropa rasgada. Tenía ambos brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza, blandía un sable y su hoja curva en forma de cruz, con la que desvió la trayectoria del ataque y mantuvo alzada la extremidad contraria.

–Un soldado…jamás abandona a su familia…–Dijo con una voz entrecortada. En sus brazos y piernas se podía ver cómo temblaban sus músculos por la cantidad de fuerza que requería para tener el brazo de la abisal en esa posición.

– ¿Por qué? –La abisal comenzó a hablar desconcertada por la aparición inesperada – ¿Por qué no fuiste buena y te hundiste? –Comenzó a aumentar la fuerza en su extremidad para dificultar a Kiso el mantenerla ahí.

–Así como mi sable…esas dos… –Retrajo ambas piernas para comenzar a reunir energía en ellas, acción que hizo también con los brazos y le dio un falso sentimiento de superioridad al enemigo -¡También son mi familia!

Al exclamar, la torpedera miró fijamente a la abisal, luego liberó la energía contenida en sus brazos y piernas al alzarlos, lo que levantó más la extremidad enemiga y, cuando descendió, separó los filos de las armas, que cortaron, en forma de cruz, el brazo metálico de su contrincante.

El dolor y sorpresa que invadió la mente del enemigo fueron tan grandes que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar rápido para responder, nada más pudo mirar cómo la torpedera blandió las dos armas al mismo tiempo.

Habiendo demostrado su fuerza, Kiso sonrió, entonces giró su cuerpo y se dirigió a Tenryuu. Poco le importó la parte del cuerpo que había cortado, pues ésta no tardó en hundirse, ahora la abisal tenía una mayor cantidad de daño, y ya era una esperanza el ver eso.

–Espero no deba repetírtelo Tenryuu… –Se dirigió a ella al tiempo que le ofrecía su arma de regreso –No quiero tener que ir por ella una vez más…

La otra soltó una risa entretenida y luego se reincorporó. Tomó el arma y, con eso a su lado, volvió a sonreír.

–Supongo que ahora necesitarás de mi ayuda, Kiso.

–Así es, no puedo acabarla por mí cuenta…tendré que pedirte algo de apoyo…

El crucero ligero respiró hondo y miró a la confundida abisal, tenía sus cañoes en el brazo izquierdo listos para disparar.

Repentinamente una explosión invadió el brazo izquierdo del demonio, lo que dejó completamente dañados sus funciones motrices, no respondió más su equipamiento.

–No puedo…quedarme a observar tampoco… –Furutaka estaba de rodillas, apenas y podía permanecer en esa posición, mas eso no evitó que los cañones en su espalda consiguieran dispararle al abisal, que ahora permanecía completamente inmóvil, su mente no podía creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Ustedes…húndanse… –Murmuró el enemigo –Húndanse…terminen hasta el fondo del mar… ¡Abandonen toda esperanza! –Para cuando volvió a mirar al frente, las dos guerreras, se adelantaron y, al mismo tiempo, Tenryuu del lado derecho y Kiso del lado opuesto, trazaron semicírculos con las hojas de sus armas.

La precisión con la que blandieron las armas fue tal que consiguieron cortar los hombros de la abisal, luego pasaron a sus piernas, después pasaron al torso y estómago, entonces, para terminar la acometida, trazaron una línea horizontal que atravesó la cabeza del enemigo, una a la altura de sus ojos y la otra a la altura de su boca.

Los pedazos del demonio cayeron al mar, junto con su cuerpo, fueron tragados por su eternidad. Lo último que consiguieron hacer las dos escoltas de Furutaka, fue dirigirse a ella y ayudarla a reincorporarse, usando sus hombros para sostener su malherido cuerpo.

–Todavía es muy temprano para cantar victoria… –La líder dijo, estaba observando los movimientos de las abisales que las tenían rodeadas.

–Tienes razón… –Kiso asintió.

–Ya eliminamos a su líder, podemos con un grupo de debiluchas –Su sonrisa no desapareció, a pesar de que las tres se dieron cuenta de que todos los enemigos tenían apuntados sus cañones hacia ellas.

–Fue una buena batalla, estoy orgullosa de ustedes…pero parece que, al final, ella tenía razón, no regresaremos…

–Es muy temprano para darse por vencida, Furutaka –Tenryuu tomó la palabra.

–Estoy de acuerdo, esto está muy lejos de terminar –Agregó la torpedera.

Esas dos frases trajeron una sonrisa complacida al rostro de la líder.

–Hasta el final será, entonces…

–Tal como lo prometimos.

–La que elimine menos abisales tendrá que pagas la cena con Mamiya –El nuevo desafío causó que las tres rieran unos segundos, algo que consiguió subirles el ánimo en esa situación.

–En ese caso… ¡Adelante! –Los cañones de la líder iluminaron el cielo nocturno, pero no se comparó en nada para el momento que la flota de abisales decidió disparar al mismo tiempo.

 **Nota del escritor:**

 **En este capítulo está la razón por la que decidí escribir el fic:**

 **Llegó a mi mente la imagen de Kiso sosteniendo dos espadas (la propia y la de Tenryuu), en forma de cruz, para evitar que un abisal le disparara a un aliado mientras una canción ÉPICA sonaba de fondo.**

 **Me enamoré de la imagen y decidí escribir toda una historia para justificarla, aquí los resultados, y yo, como almirante, estoy muy orgulloso de los resultados. (?)**

 **Como dije hace unos capítulos, me disculparía por la ausencia.**

 **Hora de ponerse serios.**

 **Me ha atacado una depresión algo fuerte, pero me puse a leer reviews que tengo en otras historias y me animé a poner los demás capítulos. Procuraré que no se repita esto, AMO escribir fics, y lo continuaré haciendo, aunque luego me tarde unos meses. xD**

 **Gracias por la comprensión y paciencia, pero, hay un problema MUY GRANDE.**

 **Para finalizar la historia escribí dos epílogos, todavía no me decido cuál poner, así que, me he decido a poner los dos, pero dejaré que eso lo decida la comunidad de esta página. El primero, obviamente, será el final canon, el segundo, lo pueden ver como alternativo, mas no lo subiré sino hasta que se me pida hacerlo.**

 **Es todo, subiré en unos días el epílogo, último capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo hasta aquí, cualquier sugerencia, opinión, crítica constructiva ayuda bastante.**

 **Suerte y nos vemos en otros capítulos. (/*O*)/**


End file.
